Mary Bromfield
|history= Born Mary Batson, twin sister to Billy Batson, Mary was orphaned as a little girl, far from home. Her parents, as archaeologists, had gone to Egypt on a dig, searching for artefacts of great historical importance (and, incidentally, great magical power) and were betrayed by one of the men on their team: Theo Adam. Theo's sister, Sarah Primm, was maid to Mary's mother's cousin and her husband, Nick and Nora Bromfield; Sarah was able to get Mary adopted by them with forged records, so her brother wouldn't be able to find her-- since Theo assumed Mary had died in the same 'accident' that had killed her parents. Her brother Billy wasn't so lucky; he'd been home when it happened, and his uncle Ebenezer Batson -- basically Scrooge with less compassion -- stole his inheritance and kicked him out. So whilst Mary's life continued to be privileged, Billy lived on the streets and stayed under the radar, unbeknownst to Nick and Nora. They thought he was still living with Eben. Meanwhile, Mary grew up seeing counselors and going to private schools, dreaming of a life with different parents and a brother. Her life changed drastically the day she went to Fawcett City to be in a regional championship spelling bee: there were two attempts to kidnap her, both times foiled by Captain Marvel! Who looked, she thought, awfully similar to what she'd dreamt her father looked like. Later that week, a package was delivered to her at the Bromfields' residence, containing copies of the forged adoption record and her real birth certificate-- and a stuffed tiger doll, Tawky Tawny. Its appearance brought back all her early memories; the last time she'd seen the toy had been in Egypt. Then Tawky Tawny came to life as a six foot tall tiger pooka in a suit and told her to say 'Shazam!' and go help her brother -- who'd been knocked out and locked up when he delivered the package to the Bromfields'. She totally did. And that was the first time she ever became Captain Marvel! She saved Billy! There were a lot of complications, as there usually are when you're still in the process of growing up and are secretly an adult superhero, and when your adoptive parents have been hiding you from your twin brother accidentally for years, and when villains like mind-controlling Venusian worms and mad scientists and Nazi supersoldiers mess with your city, and when the guy -- the Wizard Shazam -- who's responsible for your powers thinks that it's no job for a girl, but Mary, ever strong of heart and mind and character, always prevailed. She adventured for years alongside her brother and the friend they shared their power with, Captain Marvel Junior, and teamed up with many heroes and belonged to a few hero teams, and helped save the world countless times. During one especially terrible global superhero crisis, Mary was the last man standing, as it were, facing down a doom that threatened all of reality. She was given a choice: save herself or save, well, all of reality. Obviously, she chose all of reality! Not much of a choice. So she sacrificed herself, holding whatever the doom was together with her bare fists, and fused with whatever it was -- or so everyone thought. What really happened was that at the last possible second before she died, Mary was pulled out of the timestream by a mysterious and powerful figure, who said she was a friend of the wizard's, and that she couldn't reenter her own timestream, and could live on another world if she chose to, and use her powers for good there. The one catch was that she'd no longer be able to draw on the powers she was most familiar with: the same as Billy's, the same gods, the same source of power through the Wizard -- since the Wizard had to think she was dead, too. It's not too hard to remember different gods, especially when the acronym's the same, so Mary took the deal as-is, and ended up in a world not too different from her own-- --except that this one doesn't have a Fawcett City. Life'll be even more interesting than usual. = Gallery = File:Marymarvel.jpg File:Sailor-Marvel.png File:Marymarvel-rochambeau.png File:Mary-Bromfield3.jpg File:Marymarvel-whitedress.png File:Mary-Bromfield.jpg File:Mary_Bromfield2.jpg File:Badass-mary-marvel.jpg }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character